Harry and Hermione, A Story Rewritten By Time
by express creativity
Summary: Harry is sitting at his desk reminiscing about his life and how it could have been had he told Hermione how he felt before her death. Now he has devised a plan to go back and redo his life can he do it? Will she love him back?
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat at his desk late at night and thought, as he had done many times before. He thought of all the events that had taken place for him to be sitting where he was. Sitting in the headmasters office of Hogwarts. Why had fate chosen him so many times? Why had he not been able to do more? The thought haunted him, to the outside world it looked like he had everything. Only Harry knew the truth, the only thing he ever wanted was the love of his best friend. He had been without her for years. A long 50 years ago she passed away, Harry regretted never telling her what he felt. He would never get the chance again. So now he sits in his office late and night and wonders what could have been.

Harry thought back to some of his favorite moments in his life. All of them centered around the girl he could never have.

"Harry! Harry wake up!, It's time for breakfast" Hermione shouted to his from the hallway.

Harry smiled as he put on his glasses, He got dressed and walked out of Ron's room and down the stairs. He saw the entire Weasley family and Hermione around the table eating a feast prepared by Ms. Weasley."Harry come sit beside me I saved you a spot" Hermione said then smiled warmly.

These were the times he thought she might actually feel the same way that there was some hope. But he was always reminded that there was no hope for them to be together.

"Hey Hermione, watch this" Ron shouted loudly.

As Ron did another one of his dumb tricks to try and impress Hermione. So he sat there and wanted nothing more than to be that guy, the guy that did stupid tricks to try and impress a girl. No, not a girl THE Girl the only girl he ever wanted the only girl he had no chance with. He could have anyone because he was the chosen one girl's fell all over him but he didn't care how could he when he knew none of those girls would make him happy. Suddenly there was a brush up against his hand. Hermione's hand had just grazed his and his entire body tingled his hand was on fire. How could she not feel this too? Harry was weak every time she touched him and she didn't even know. He had been lost in these thoughts because he was suddenly very aware of that Hermione had been pulling on his shirt.

"Harry, come outside I need to talk to you. Please." Hermione almost begged, not that Harry could ever say no to her but this time he would have bent heaven and hell to do anything she needed.

"Yeah for sure" Harry shuddered very obviously.

They walked out the back door and through the garden without a word. Harry broke the ice "Sooo, what's on your mind?"

"I don't know what to do about Ron" Hermione responded very quietly.

"What do you mean"

"C'mon you know"

He did know Ron and Hermione had been playing a little dance for a couple months neither one brave enough to do anything. There was no way he was going to acknowledge the love of his life wanted someone else. Not just anyone else his best friend.

"I have no idea what you mean" he lied right to her face and it hurt him so badly.

"Urgh I wish he was as easy to talk to as you are"

This is it this was his chance all he had to do was tell her but he knew he never would.

Sitting at his desk all these years later that he thought that is my biggest regret. However it was also his driving force of his project. He was going to bend the very rules of time for a second chance. Now he was the boy doing the stupid trick for the girl he loved. It was almost complete, soon he would be back there back with her. There would be so much to change firstly the Weasleys would never get close to them again that mistake will never be made again. He turned in his chair to face an empty wall save for a small hole in the middle he put his wand in the hole and he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry appeared out of nowhere in a cold dark room with no doors or windows. On a table in the center of the room was a cauldron filled with a dense slow moving liquid changing color every few seconds. The cauldron was surrounded by tables stacked with old books and scrolls scattered everywhere. Harry approached the cauldron, he dipped his wand in the liquid and stirred he pulled it out and looked satisfied. Tonight, tonight he would see her again and everything would be different. The very thought of her brought a tear to his eye, it had been so long. All he wanted was to do was look into her kind warm eyes and hear her voice, the voice he loved so much.

He woke himself from his daydream and started rushing around the room picking up all sorts of ingredients then putting them back seeming to get increasingly more and more frustrated at not finding the right one. After what seemed like an eternity he settled on an odd looking plant that had the shape of an onion but it was glowing green and it had bumps pulsing blue. Harry was nervous about using the potion he didn't know when he would be sent back too. Time travel as Harry is intending to do had not been invented yet he would be the first so there is no way to know what to do. He got the basic idea from a time turner but a time turner is far too weak it had to be adjusted. So he had worked for months just to get his first breakthrough, the next took years but after that the ideas started rolling in and before he knew it he was nearly back with Hermione.

Harry was the most powerful wizard that has ever lived and that probably ever will live even he doesn't know just how powerful, however this spell was going to need every last bit of that power to work. Harry's biggest concern was he would travel back to a time where he is mid fight and he would be completely drained but there was no time worry he couldn't wait any longer.

"I'm coming Hermione" Harry whispered under his breath his voice full of love.

Harry whispered an inaudible spell drank the potion from the cauldron and started a long incantation when he finished there was a blinding light a sound cried out from the very fabric of the world he was leaving, slowly Harry felt himself rise from the floor, it disappeared beneath him. He was floating in nothingness all his senses were void of feeling no sound no sight no feeling just nothingness. He floated in nothingness for a time he could not tell then all at once his senses returned and hit him like a truck.

No that was his head, he tried to sit up again. He had hit his head, Harry slowly opened his eyes the one place he thought he would never see again and he was there. He was laying on his bed in the cupboard under the stairs. All of his memories of this place came rushing back, the crack where the stairs met the wall the black mark on the door where Dudley had tried to burn Harry alive. Worst of all the smell had not change the smell of stale urine stung Harry's nose, it was a good thing it was dark enough to where Harry could avoid looking at his sheets because he knew what he would see.

There was something else a little voice in the back of his mind. It started silently but was slowly getting louder and louder, like a sort of struggle. It was him, it was higher pitched but it was undeniably him. That shouldn't have happened Harry was supposed to take the place of his former self not share.

"What's going on" a frightened 10 year old Harry stuttered in his head,

"I'm you from the future about a hundred years from now" Harry laced his voice in kindness so as to not scare the young boy.

"Wh-What are you doing here"

I'm here to set some things right and to not lose the love of my life. I'm sorry this has happened I don't understand why it did" Harry felt badly but he knew what he had to do he took control of the body and locked his younger self out so he could not hear him any longer. He would come up with a better plan later but for now there was no solution he could think of but leave as soon as possible to leave the poor boy alone.

Harry felt weird he was much smaller than he was before and much quicker. Look what losing 100 years will do to you he laughed to himself.

"Are you laughing?" His aunt Petunia's shrill voice drilled into Harry's head like someone was drilling a hole into his very soul.

"What are you laughing about?, I will give you something to cry about that's what I will do get out here and make everybody breakfast" Aunt Petunia screamed at Harry.

Harry groaned this wasn't where he wanted to be this was too early he still had about a year or two from what he could tell before he got to go to Hogwarts or meet Hermione and he couldn't wait that long. Fortunately with all of the tests Harry had to do he got quite good at short time jumps it was the over a century jumps that were unreliable. So his plan was to gather up the materials he needed to make the time potion again and make two jumps so he could get exactly where he wanted to be.

"Harryyyyyyy! Get out here right now or you won't have dinner tonight!" Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his aunt. Harry thought he would get a head start on part of his list of things to change, this was very high up the list. Luckily the time travel had not drained him at all as he had previously thought perhaps it had something to do with the weird place he went in between. It meant he was able to start his plan now.

He burst out the cupboard throwing the door aside with just his mind. Petunia came around the corner ready to scold Harry but before she could he silenced her with his magic. He raised his hand with a look of pure hatred on his face he had waited a long time for this.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry, got up shakily and slowly. Where was he? More importantly when was he? It was too dark to see anything around him. One thing he could tell was that he had grown he was no longer a 10 year old boy he was a little older now and his cupboard unfortunately had not gotten any bigger. Harry stretched his arms out but they didn't hit the walls as he had thought they would. He felt around for the walls and couldn't touch them, that was weird he thought. Harry felt around for his glasses and finally found them on a little table to his left.

"Lumos" Harry whispered.

A ball of pure light appeared before Harry he move it around with just a thought. He was not in the cupboard, he was in Dudley's spare room there was his school trunk at the end of his bed.

No No No No No Harry was struck with a terrible thought, what if he was in his second or even third year. That wouldn't be a problem but he wouldn't be able to stop him and Hermione from becoming friends with the Weasleys, his plan would become a whole lot harder. Harry was deep in these thoughts when he heard a familiar voice in the back of his head.

"Why are you back I thought you left" his younger self seemed scared.

"I don't know how I got here I must have had a jump side effect of my initial jump"

"Please don't do anything this time I was starved for a week because of what you did last time"

"I'm sorry that happened to you. I'm going to fix this but for now I can't have you hearing what I say, It's for your protection"

Harry locked his younger self back in his own mind. He silently exited his room, it was night so he wouldn't be interrupted by anyone. Harry snuck down stairs and over to the calendar on the fridge. August 1991, Yes Harry punched the air all around him he hadn't missed it, he was just about to go to Hogwarts that was perfect he could stop Hermione and Ron from ever becoming friends and ruining their lives. From what Harry could tell he was after his letter and his trip with Hagrid but before September 1st when Hogwarts began. That explained why he was no longer in the cupboard. Harry's plan was right on track, Harry knew he would have to wait a couple years to actually get to be with Hermione, 11 years old just isn't the right time but any time with her is a gift and he was going to take it. With that Harry slinked back up the stairs and back to bed for the night. He looked around and saw all the stuff he knew Hagrid had gotten him he put his finger in his beloved pet Hedwig's cage as he remembered one of the best friends he had in is old life. Harry cried knowing what had happened to Hagrid but swore to himself he wouldn't let it happen this time.

Harry didn't realize he had fallen asleep but at some point he had because when he woke light was pouring in through the tiny slits between his blinds and the window. Harry still needed to know exactly what day it was. He didn't want to speak to the foul beasts that are his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and worst of all his cousin Dudley. So Harry left the house and started to walk towards the corner store a couple streets over to see the morning newspaper.

When Harry got to the corner store he saw the date and he stood completely still, frozen in shock. He was going to see her today September 1st the day Hogwarts began, he was going to get to see Hermione today. Exited Harry apparated home, he could have done it earlier but he had no reason to rush before, now he did. As Harry remembered Uncle Vernon gave him a ride the first time around but he didn't want to be around him so he gathered all of his things and with a huge grin apparated to Kings cross station. Just how he remembered it the station was nearly deserted unlike the first time he had done this he was early. So Harry sat on the bench and anxiously awaited Hermione. It was only 8 O'Clock and the train left at 11 so harry had to wait awhile, however just as the clock struck 9 a bushy brown haired girl walked through the entrance to king's cross station.

He could hear her talking to her parents. "It's a good thing I made us come here early what if there had been stuck at that traffic jam we would have missed the train"

That was her his Hermione just 20 feet away, all Harry wanted to do was run to her, hold her and never let go but he was frozen. He couldn't move all he could do was watch her.

"It's platform 9 and ¾ and Professor McGonagall told me that I need to run through a barrier that's between 9 and 10. Ah here it is but how do I get through where's the button."

This was Harry's chance he got up and made his way quickly to Hermione.

"Hi, i'm Harry I could show you how to get through the barrier if you want" Harry asked shyly.

"That would be great thanks! I'm Hermione it's nice to meet you" Hermione held out her hand and Harry took it. Like lightning a shock ran through him leaving him tingling. Hermione felt nothing but looked at him intently waiting for him to show her how to get through. First Harry greeted her parents then focused on Hermione.

"To get through you need to run through the wall no hesitation or you will bounce right off. That's why it's best to run at it" Harry backed up a couple steps and Hermione followed he held out his hand which she took. Harry wanted to save this moment forever him looking into her eyes and her looking back holding her hand it was perfect.

"Ready" Harry asked.

"Yeah" Hermione took the first step and Harry followed as the started to gain speed and then they plunged right through the barrier. Hermione's parents followed closely behind, Hermione was staring at the train in awe she had never seen it before and she looked excited. Harry smiled he had missed how excited Hermione got about things her eyes glittered and she would tuck her hair behind her ears. It was the little things that just made Harry all the more in love with her.

"Well we should probably get on the train and get settled" Hermione stated.

Harry noticed that they were still holding hands and blushed very red. It didn't help when Hermione's mom looked at him and smiled, she had noticed the way he looked at her and his now very red cheeks. Hermione let go of his hand and gave her parents a hug and said her goodbye's. To Harry's surprise Hermione grabbed her trunk in one hand then took Harry's hand in the other and headed for the train. Harry helped her get her heavy trunk, probably full of books Harry thought, up the stairs and into a luggage compartment and did the same with his own. They then chose a compartment and sat down across from each other, they talked for hours and students started to trickle in as the time approached 11. When the trolley came by Harry got up and bought lots of snacks for him and Hermione to share. They laughed and talked until they felt the train move.

"Oooo we're on our way I can't wait until we get there there's so much to learn, want to see something? I know we're not supposed to but I tried out a couple of spells I read in my books."

"Yeah sure I would love to see"

Hermione scrunched up her face as she raised her wand and said lumos a faint light appeared for half a second then disappeared.

"Awww I was sure it would work" Hermione crossed her arms and pouted.

"Why don't you try again" Harry urged Hermione.

"Ok I guess. Lumos" Harry used his magic to make a light on top of hers.

"Harry, Harry! Look! Look what I did" Hermione looked so happy.

"Yeah you're a real natural" Harry grinned he had forgotten that smile, the smile she made when she succeeded she used to make it a lot back in Hogwarts days.

There was a knock at the door of their compartment it was Neville.

"Have you guys seen my frog Trevor he's missing" Neville looked very concerned for his frog.

"No we haven't but if you need help we can come and look with you" Hermione stated.

"No that's ok I'm sure he will show up thanks though" Neville hadn't even closed the door yet and two kids slipped in. It was hard to mistake who it was their distinct bleach blonde and fiery red hair gave them away. Malfoy and Ron looked down at the two menacingly.

"So if it isn't the boy who lived and his mudblood gold digging girlfriend" Malfoy sneered.

"You take that back right now"Harry rose out of his seat and yelled at the boy.

"Or what you'll poke us with your wand you probably can't even make a light" Ron joked.

"Take it back right now" Harry pushed the two boys back by casting a spell without words.

The two boys slowly rose up the wall their feet leaving the floor.

"W-W-We're sorry, put us down this instant or my father will have your head" Malfoy shuddered and left the compartment.

"This isn't over!" Ron yelled as he left the compartment following Malfoy.

"What did they mean the boy who lived?" Hermione asked innocently.


End file.
